Network patch panels have been used sparingly for years as a method of distributing network connections from a central point to branch locations throughout a building. Available patch panels are non-intuitive, in that they contain a series of up to 24 jacks per bank, assembled horizontally, with no reference as to the actual location (neither wall jack nor room) of the connected jack. (See FIG. 1).
Generally, only larger companies had the financial and technical resources available to use patch panel technology to take advantage of centrally administered network connections. Central administration of network connections allows cost and time effective monitoring of network activities, central point activation/deactivation of network users and eliminates the possibility of a user unplugging their computer from the network cabling and deactivating all users connected further down the line.
Typically, a company may wire their building for computer locations far exceeding their current staffing and/or computer systems resources in anticipation of future growth or with the knowledge that systems will be moved frequently from one location to another. It is not uncommon to have upwards of 250 wired jack locations throughout a company, yet have only 50 computer systems that will be connected to the network. Because typical network support hardware is configured in multiples of 10 to 12 users, the company with 250 wired locations but only 50 computers will purchase 5 network hubs (50 computers, divided by 10 ports per hub). Should any of the users need to be moved to another wired location within the building, it is more cost effective to "repatch" that user on the patch panel, than to purchase an additional hub at $1500 to $2000.
Expensive coaxial cable has typically been necessary to make network connections. The added expense of making a central-point to user location cable drop connection for every user, as opposed to a point-to-point, chain type of wiring plan, usually prohibited the use of network patch panels.
With the development of network components that can use inexpensive, Unshielded Twisted Pair (UTP) cable (telephone-type wiring) the Central Point To User wiring scheme has become a cost-effective reality. According to LAN Times, 10Base T is the fastest growing cable scheme in use today. "Anyone contemplating cabling with coaxial cable instead of UTP using 10Base T technology is asking for trouble. 10Base T is easier to install, easier to maintain and offers superior management capabilities."
Freestanding computers are being networked together at an exponential rate, as companies realize the benefit of sharing the resources and information they currently have. The cabling scheme of choice is Unshielded Twisted Pair, because it is inexpensive, widely available and easy to install.